


Аврора

by allayonel



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Post Series, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: Зарисовка на тему: Джейнвей/Чакотай + фраза "Он пропускает ее волосы сквозь пальцы"Перевод на ЗФБ 2019 для команды WTF ENT TNG DS9 VOY 2019





	Аврора

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aurora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275935) by [Pixie (magnetgirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/Pixie). 



Ее волосы цвета восходящего солнца.   
  
Это не было заметно сразу, в тот момент, когда она впервые появилась перед ним на экране, или чуть позже, когда он очутился у нее на мостике. Со временем мостик стал их общим, но тогда — тогда он был полностью ее. Освещение было приглушено, корабль находился в состоянии тревоги, и он тоже был в таком же состоянии, которое стало только хуже, когда рядом с ней встал Пэрис, а Тувок открыл ему правду. Их правду.  
Чакотай запомнил этот момент, детали врезались в память.  
  
Ее волосы были подняты вверх, — и это часто случалось в те первые годы, — собранные в такой тугой узел, что казалось, это физически невозможно. Она всегда серьезно подходила к собственному образу, достаточно часто меняя прически, чтобы Том начал делать ставки. Простые игроки выбирали между “будут забраны наверх или опущены вниз”, а более азартные знатоки выдвигали предположения, бросаясь названиями вроде “Французский твист” или “Помпадур”.  
  
Он никогда не участвовал. Том чувствовал, что у него есть неспортивное преимущество, что он — самая близкая планета на ее орбите, к тому же он никогда не был игроком по натуре. Не то что она. Ему не раз приходило в голову, что, сложись жизнь иначе, она была бы куда более полезной… взрывной… маки, чем он. Возможно, и к лучшему, что все так повернулось.  
  
Конечно, настал день, когда она их обрезала. Это был поворотный момент. Она не изменилась, но, как сказать? Она стала еще больше собой. Ему не хватало ее волос, не хватало фантазий о том, как он погружает в них пальцы, когда она, обнаженная, опускается на него, сидящего в капитанском кресле. Он много раз представлял эту сцену в разных вариантах. Но потом он привык, и в фантазиях ее короткие локоны красиво вздрагивали в нескольких дюймах от ее плеч. Он слишком, слишком хорошо знал их изгиб.  
  
Он всегда думал, что закат романтичнее восхода. Это время, чтобы вместе возвращаться домой, падать в постель, проводить вместе ночь. Когда он был совсем мальчишкой, отец учил его, что восходы для размышлений, для чего-то личного, того, что проходишь в одиночку. Для медитаций нет правильного времени, но восход — подходит. А Кэтрин сказала бы, что цвет восхода и заката Солнца ничем не отличается, потому что солнечный свет одинаково фильтруется атмосферой, а мозг получает и обрабатывает одинаковые сигналы. Но, что бы ни говорили философия или наука, ее волосы всегда были цвета рассвета.  
  
Она потягивается под его взглядом, ее мягкие рыжие локоны уже достаточно длинные, чтобы касаться обнаженных плеч, когда она приподнимается на локтях, и простыня слегка обрисовывает ее грудь. Тихие звуки аризонского утра пробираются в окно спальни, бледный свет начинающегося дня просачивается внутрь. До восхода еще час.  
  
— Я не хотел тебя разбудить, — шепчет он, касаясь пальцем простыни. Она пожимает плечами, и ткань еще больше соскальзывает, вызывая у него улыбку.  
  
— Что ты делаешь?  
  
— Размышляю.  
  
Она приподнимает бровь.  
  
— О чем?  
  
Его глаза поблескивают, когда он отвечает:  
  
— О твоих волосах.  
  
Кэтрин смеется.  
  
— Они очень отросли.  
  
Она поднимается и садится на колени, простынь падает полностью, волосы обрамляют ее лицо, подсвеченные призрачным светом — светом сумерек между восходом и закатом, просачивающимся в окно.  
  
—Хочешь пойти посмотреть на восход солнца?  
  
Он качает головой и широко улыбается, придвигается к ней и обнимает, прижимая к себе.  
  
— Я хочу смотреть на тебя.  
  
Он опускает ее обратно на кровать, прижимается губами к коже, а его пальцы зарываются в ее волосы.


End file.
